Black Eyes and Love
by LyssaGranger
Summary: COMPLETE [HPGW] Sequal to 'Truth' This is a short fic about what happend in the library with Harry, Ginny and Dean. Hope you like! (oh and if I were you I'd read Truth 1st so you know whats going on!)


Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter - thank you for your time, that is all.  
  
A/N : Hey guyz!! I promised you a story on what happend to Harry, Ginny and Dean so here it is!! I hope you like!! And yep I know it took me awhile to write but I wasn't feeling very happy. But now I talk to my crush about 2 times a day and I'm at peace with the world!! So here you go!!  
  
To those of you who havn't read my Ron / Hermione fic, 'Truth' then I suggest you read that first and then come back and read this.  
  
Black Eyes and Love  
  
"Wow! I wonder what will happen next?" Ginny whispered as I led her out of the common room.  
  
"They'll probably realize they were ment to be." I told, her hand still in mine.  
  
We walked like this untill we finally reached the library.  
  
As we sat down on an overstuffed couch at the back, so no one would here us talking about the events that took place in the Common Room I asked "So did you really mean what you said? About liking me more than Dean?"  
  
She blushed and said "Well ... yes. But like I said, I've known you longer."  
  
"Oh, so its not beacuse of my irristable smile? Or my devilsh good looks?" I joked.  
  
"Well ... that could have something to do with it." She laughed.  
  
We sat quietly for a little while untill I could hold in my question any longer. "Gin? Why are you dating that player? You know how he is!"  
  
She looked down at her hands and said nothing.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I said that. I was out of line." I told her.  
  
"No your right. I guess I was just trying to catch the eye of my brother's best friend..." She trailed off as she made a motion to get up.  
  
I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back down next to me. "Well ... Since I'm Ron's only best *guy* friend ..." I whispered as I leaned in towards her.  
  
'Your going to kiss Ginny Weasley! Your best friend's sister! Are you crazy?' A voice insided my head shouted.  
  
'Yes, I am' I asnwered it.  
  
Just as I was about to close the space between us someone shouted "Ginny? Harry! What are you doing?"  
  
I jumped back only to find Dean running up to us.  
  
"Oh! Um. Hey Dean." Ginny said, a little out of breath. I guess she was scared to see Dean.  
  
"Ginny! Whats going on?" He asked.  
  
"Look Dean ... I'm sorry ..." Ginny told him.  
  
Was she really? I wondered.  
  
"Come on Ginny lets go!" Dean commanded.  
  
I saw Ginny hestiate, look up at me with a pleading face then turn to go.  
  
"No!" I said firmly. She couldn't let Dean boss her around like that. *I* wouldn't let him do that.  
  
"What was that Potter?" He turned back to me.  
  
"Dean, I really don't like the way you treat her! So back off."  
  
He looked shocked. Turning to Ginny he asked "Now you've got him defeneding you? I thought you said you were over him."  
  
"Well ... it's just that ..." She stammered.  
  
"Just leave her alone." I said coldly.  
  
"Make me!" He shot back.  
  
I don't no what came over me but the next thing I knew my fist was clenched and in his face.  
  
His went from shock to anger in just a few seconds.  
  
Next thing I knew we were fighting. Ginny yelling at us to stop in the background.  
  
I think I did more damage to him than he did to me. But we had to be pulled away from each other by to 7th year guys who had come over when they had heard Ginny shouting at us.  
  
Dean hurried off to the hosptial wing, while I was left with a angry Ginny.  
  
"What the heck were you doing?" She yelled.  
  
"Ginny ... I'm sorry! He was just bugging me." I said as I looked down at me shoes. I was a little ashamed about all of this.  
  
"You could have hurt him! He could have hurt you! What is you guys get expelled! Then you'll have to go back and live with your aunt and uncle!" Ginny was talking a mile a minute when suddenly I pulled her closer to me and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
A while later we walked out of the library. Ginny had countinued talking about my now, very black eye.  
  
I didn't know how we'd tell Ron and Hermione about this but I figured we didn't have much time. Dean would probaly want to get me back for this as soon as he could.  
  
But right now I think life is perfect, I just hoped Ron wouldn't kill me ...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I know this was VERY short. Sorry! But I hope you like it. And if you'd like I'll write about how Ron and Hermione find out about Harry/Ginny. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
